big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
ComicRater's and ComicsCreatorz(PL) 3 Least Favorite Big Nate Arcs
ComicRater: Hey everyone! After I talked to you about my favorite Big Nate arc, I feel it would only be fair to talk about my least favorites. I have a special guest with me, ComicsCreatorz! ComicsCreatorz: Hi! ComicRater: I'd talk about 1, but these ones tie so much that I couldn't choose. I even did a poll, and that was tied.In case you have never seen my pages before, let me get something out of the way. I DO NOT HATE PEIRCE ComicsCreatorz: Keep in mind, these are purely ComicRater's opinions. I might make my own page about my opinions, so he can tag along. ComicRater: And, these are in no particular order. Let's start! Top 3 Least Favorite Arcs 3: The Christmas Dog Arc (December 3-December 8, 2018) ComicRater: Oh, how I hate this arc. One day in the morning, Nate sees a mysterious dog on his front steps.Nate talks to Marty for a couple of days, and it turns out, surprise, Nate doesn't get to keep the dog! Apparently, it's Gina's dog (Cause we haven't seen enough of her). The rest of the week is spent with Nate throwing stupid insults at Gina, and Marty not doing anything to stop Gina or Nate. Then, it just stops. This arc really shows a huge example that so much of the newer strips are wasted potential. Why could't this be a surprise Christmas present? Why could't Nate see the challenges of having a dog? Nate even got to keep a cat around 2005, yet they can't have a dog? Marty is also being a jerk here. When it shows that Gina hates dogs, but has a lot of pets, and Nate lovesDogs, but doesn't have one, Marty just replies "Life's not fair." That is really stupid, if its even a joke. People in the comment section weren't happy, too. We saw everyone be so excited, yet to have their hopes crushed because new Big Nate can't try anything new. The only good thing about this arc is that its only 1 week. ComicsCreatorz: The fans got really mad about this arc, and I can see why. The arc is really disappointing for the people reading the strip when they want to see Nate a dog. Of course, he can't get it. This is one of the flaws for modern Big Nate as we readers want to see something new. This would get the viewers happy with the current arc, but Peirce made Nate dissatisfied that he wouldn't get a dog, not to mention this turned into one of those 'Nate torture' arcs that aren't even that good, which made the fans even more mad. I've seen from other commenters that they were going to leave due to the modern arcs. This is one of the worst arcs in Big Nate history in my opinion. 2: The Lucky Pencil Arc (March 18-April 6, 2019) ComicRater: This was so close to reaching number 1. At first, I was really excited for this arc, because Nate getting lucky in the newer strips is rare. But that dream was crushed. Basically, what happened, is Nate is annoyed at Artur always getting lucky, so he spends a week trying to find a good luck charm. Insert Nate getting insulted. Nate finds a pencil, which brings lucky, random things to happen. But, surprise of all surprises, Mr Galvin takes it and ruins it. Then, someone who Nate asked out (who said yes before) said no because she was insane while it was happening. There are so many things wrong with this arc. This arc was done in Big Nate In The Zone. Then it got repeated. Which is so sad, because it was done so much better in In The Zone. What happened there was lucky things happen, but it gets taken, and they have a little bit of bad luck, but shows they don't need a stupid good luck charm to have good things. Here, Nate's luck just gets drained right away, with no lesson to take away. Also, in that arc, the good luck things seemed more realistic, and they had a reason to happen, but here, these things just happen for no reason. Also, a bunch of weird, out of character things happen here. Like, Mrs Godfrey just randomly has a popcorn party, also, Teddy just looks directly into the camera, and screams "WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?" which is really stupid. Lastly, this arc ruined Mr Galvin's character. He was never amazing, but he could be funny at times. Here, they make him steal one of Nate's belongings, refuse to give it back, and breaks it in the process. There is more minor nitpicks, like Nate talking about his sex appeal, but that's all I'm going to say. ComicsCreatorz: Us readers thought this would be a great arc considering everything was going Nate's way for a week and we thought Nate would have a good character along with some good luck along the way. But onto the second week, that's where things went downhill. Someone breaks a pencil, oh no! Hey Mr. Galvin, you LITERALLY HAVE A PEN CASE IN FRONT OF YOU! 'Of course, due to Nate being ''unlucky and a loser, we get one week of Nate having his good luck go downhill, not to mention this arc was copied from Chad's good luck charm in a Big Nate novel book, nothing original from this arc. Many were disappointed at this arc just like the dog arc because there was something good happening to Nate, but he lost it, of course. Again, a real stinker for Big Nate, one of the worst ones for 2019. '''1: The Sherman / Gina Bet Arc (May 6-June 22, 2019) ComicRater: This is such an awful arc. Before talking, I'm going to summarize the arc. Nate lets Sherman out of his cage, and Sherman escapes. They watch him run away. Gina says he won't tell Mrs. Godfrey if he does a favor for her. Mrs. Godfrey catches Nate away. We take a random 2 week break. We go back, and Gina's favor is Nate is to be nice to her for a week, and every time he is rude, she adds a day. Insert Nate getting tortured for a week. Gina tells Nate to tie his shoe, Nate snaps and throws the shoe, and it hits Mrs. Godfrey. We get a week of Mrs. Godfrey talking to Gina to only say "YOU'RE IN TROUBLE" THEY SPEND THE REST OF THE WEEK AT DETENTION. First of all, Gina's favour is so stupid. If she adds a day every time he is rude, this could go on forever. Also, why would Gina want Nate to be nice to her? Doesn't she hate him? At one point, Nate says that if Gina doesn't say the favor now, the deal is off. So, if it's that easy to declare the deal is off, why couldn't he do it earlier? Also, does anyone find Nate being tortured funny? It get's really overused. And Peirce went to town on Nate here. Also, in the arc, NATE AND GINA WATCH SHERMAN RUN AWAY. WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST PICK HIM UP? THEN HALF OF THIS ARC COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED!! Sorry, I need to calm down. Overall, this is my least favorite arcs. I hate it so much. ComicsCreatorz: Sherman goes out of his cage and Mrs. Godfrey gets mad at Nate for letting him out, I thought that this was going to be a boring arc. But then a big 'snap' sound effect comes in, luckily Sherman didn't die and we found that out in 2 days, by then the arc was over. But then, Gina comes in and says that she will tell on him unless Nate will be nice to her. Then Nate throws a shoe and conveniently it hits Mrs. Godfrey instead of the other students, which there are more than 20 students. Then, Gina talks to Mrs. Godfrey FOR A WEEK! It could have been done in a day or two, not a week! Then, Gina is in trouble and goes to detention, nothing new or anything accomplished for Nate in this arc, this is the WORST arc in Big Nate history in my opinion. ComicRater: That will conclude the article. What are your least favorite Big Nate arcs? Tell me in the comments, or write your own page on it. Bye! ComicsCreatorz: See you next time! Thanks for reading! Category:Big Nate Category:Opinions